


The Divine Law

by gentrifiy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentrifiy/pseuds/gentrifiy
Summary: Dari folklore atau legenda yang bercerita tentang immortalitas, kebanyakan mengambarkannya sebagai sosok yang mengerikan atau haus darah. Tapi engga untuk orang ini. Dia lebih mirip malaikat pencatat amal baik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna abu abu dan bibirnya yang merah.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. The Man Who Couldn't Die

**Author's Note:**

> *insert Adele voice*  
> Hello, it's me (again) hehe.
> 
> Also, warning ahead. Could be disturbing as tagged above. Please turn back if you easily squeamish and find graphic description of bodily fluids uncomfortable.

Berada dalam kendaaran bergerak udah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi seorang Kim Mingyu. Gue rasa otak gue udah terlalu banyak dipakai berpikir hari ini melalui les-les gak penting arahan orangtua, atau mungkin mata gue yang emang mulai agak bermasalah.

_My consciousness is one step away into slipping but then I saw someone._

_He just stands there, looking forlorn._ Sesuatu yang mungkin akan jadi pemandangan biasa saja sampai kemudian dengan mata kepala sendiri gue lihat dia melompat dari jembatan tempat mobil gue melintas. 

Dan jujur, itu bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan. 

“pak pak, berhenti pak..”

Pak Choi, supir gue menghentikan kendaraan. Gue segera membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah tengah jembatan dimana gue baru saja melihat seseorang melompat tadi.

Di bawah jembatan, terbentang sungai yang dari atas sini tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda terjatuhnya sesuatu. Atau bahkan seseorang yang baru saja melompat. Tidak ada tanda tanda apapun. Hanya riak kecil akibat angin yang bertiup. 

Mungkin gue beneran halusinasi. 

“Mas Mingyu..”, panggil pak Choi dengan terenggah. 

Kasian, dia pasti capek habis mengejar.

“iya pak..” jawab gue dan segera kembali ke mobil.

_Maybe I really need that break._

* * *

_Break_ yang gue maksud adalah berhenti dari segala macam tetek bengek kehidupan yang gue gak mau tau seperti ini. Gue gak mau les piano, gue gak mau les berkuda dan bahkan gue gak butuh les etika. Gue hanya mau hidup selayaknya anak 18 tahun pada umumnya. 

Gue mau mau pergi naik wahana ke Dufan tanpa adanya pengawal, gue mau pergi ke warnet dan main PUBG bareng temen temen gue yang lain, gue mau ikut acara makan di KFC waktu temen gue ulang tahun tanpa harus ada supir yang mengingatkan kalau setelah ini gue harus segera pulang.

_And they said I’m ungrateful, but who should I said thanks to ketika gue se-Alienated ini?_

_Well, okay I do have my friends, from my own circle._ Tapi pada akhirnya kami hanya _a bunch of lonely kid_ yang ingin merasakan kehidupan normal.

_I could see it in their eyes._

Mata Jeonghan yang lelah berbohong di depan orangtuanya, mata Minghao yang kosong setiap kali kami bertemu di acara amal gak penting itu, atau mata Hansol yang gak ada bedanya dengan mata gue yang kesepian ini.

_We never asked to be born like this, we just want to be free._

_It's unfair. But at least I have them._

Siang itu kami sedang berada di kamar Jeonghan. Minghao sibuk dengan majalah fashionnya dan Hansol dengan handphonenya. Sedangkan gue dan Jeonghan sudah bosan setengah mati bermain PS5 miliknya. 

“lo kenapa kak?” tanya Hansol mendadak.

“hngg?”

“ _Mom_ cerita, dia habis dicurhatin nyokap lo. Kata pak Choi lo habis berhenti mendadak di Jembatan habis les kemarin trus bikin macet jalanan”

“oh? Dia cerita?”

Hansol hanya mengendikan bahu, “biasa lah obrolan _brunch_ ibu-ibu..”

Gue hanya tertawa. _Those freaking socialites._

“kalo gue bilang gue habis liat orang terjun dari jembatan itu gimana?”

Kini Minghao ikut menoleh.

“yang bener lo?”

Gue mengangguk.

“kalo beneran ada yang loncat pasti masuk berita gak sih?”, jawab Jeonghan.

“dan pasti gak selamet, berapa meter coba itu jembatan?” timpal Hansol.

Bergantian kini gue yang mengendikkan bahu.

“makanya gue gak bilang..”

Jeonghan menyentuh lengan gue, _as always this mother bird._

“lo gak papa tapi, Ming?”

“agak _traumatic_ sih, _but I should be okay.._ ”

“ _did you see the body_?”, Minghao kembali membaca pada majalah.

Gue menggeleng.

“serius lo kak?”, mata Hansol yang sudah besar itu kini bertambah besar.

“ya mungkin gue halu?” jawab gue terkekeh.

Hansol tertawa terbahak, “ _well i guess you do.._ ”

Dan kami lanjut berbincang dengan topik lain yang tentu gak seharusnya anak seumuran kami bicarakan.

_And that’s my bunch of friends. Just 4 broken kids with loads of money and times on their hands._

* * *

_So here I am in Nova Scotia, five years later._

A 23 _years old_ Kim Mingyu _who just got dumped by his girlfriend but instead of rekindled his relationship_ justru memilih kabur dari kenyataan dan memilih berlibur sendiri saja sekaligus kabur dari cercaan semua pihak.

_Honestly fuck people. Or maybe fuck my self. I’m here thousand miles away from home and I’m lonely and tired. But why Nova Scotia though? Cause maybe it’s just some port town that would hide me from all these people that knew me?_

_Cause, maybe I just want to be alone._

_This place is freezing as hell and I wonder why do I wandering around at this place at this fucking hour again? Oh I remember, I can’t sleep and I don’t want to be sober. So maybe fuck insomnia too. And fuck this freaking booze._

Gue gak paham kenapa kaki gue bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini, _I mean I was drunk and the next thing I knew_ gue gak tau gue berada dimana. Begitu gue sadar, _I know I shouldn’t be here, this place screams dangerous._

_Dark alleyways with bare minimum lighting? Yep those kind of place._

_Panics are creeping in_ , gue bener-bener gak tau ini dimana atau tempat apa ini, jadi gue lebih baik segera balik. _And of course google maps is inaccurate as fuck_ karena sekarang gue makin _lost_ dan baterai gue bener bener tinggal 1%. 

Tiba tiba tedengar sebuah pekikan kecil dan derap langkah berlari. Kalau kata film-film sih, ini awal dari sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi otak Kim Mingyu lagi gak berjalan dan gue justru memilih untuk mendatangi arah datangnya suara.

Dari sudut mata, gue bisa liat sebuah gang kecil dan bener aja. Di gang itu gue bisa lihat seorang laki laki asia yang sepertinya seumuran gue sedang terkapar. Tangannya memegangi sisi lehernya yang penuh dengan darah, sebuah garis lurus membelah pada sisinya dan Tuhan tolong gue bakal trauma liat garis laserasi yang membelah leher pria ini.

_I should call the police right_? atau ambulans?

_S_ _hit, call 911 of course!_

Dan tentu saja handphone gue memilih saat yang tidak tepat untuk mematikan daya.

_Okay, now I’m left with a bleeding man in some dark alley and no phone battery to call for help._

Tiba tiba celana gue diraih oleh si lelaki yang seperti sedang sekarat ini, dan jujur gue mau nangis aja. _God this man is gonna die and I could do nothing about it._

Gue harus gimana? _This man is still young, he must have lots of thing to do in his life_ dan karena takdirnya sekarang gue harus jadi orang terakhir yang dia lihat.

Gue pun berjongkok di depannya dan menggengam tangannya. Bodo amat dengan darahnya yang kini melumuri tangan gue. Kalo gue gak bisa bantu nolong dia tetap hidup, _at least_ gue bisa bantu denger permintaan terakhirnya.

Sayup sayup gue mendenger dia berbicara. Mulutnya terbuka. 

“ _Go_..”, sahutnya pelan.

_What?_

“ _You’ll be.. come.. the sus..pect._.”, ucapnya lagi dengan terbata.

Gue masih terdiam.

“G _o_..”, Sebelum kemudian matanya meredup dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Gue tercekat. Laki laki ini bahkan di saat terakhirnya malah memikirkan gue yang orang asing. Dia meminta gue untuk pergi karena gak mau gue nanti jadi tersangka atas kematiannya. Dan sekarang dia beneran udah mati, dan gue ngerasa _helpless_. _I can’t save him, I can’t hear his last will and I can’t even do his last wish to vanish from his sight before he died._

_This man die in vain didn’t he? Cause it’s just his bad luck_ dia dijambret di Canada yang sangat aman dan _in his last moment-_ nya dia justru harus ketemu sama gue.

Dan gue menangis. Gue menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Gue menangis sambil menatap matanya yang kosong dan luka di lehernya yang mengangga. _This man doesn’t deserve the world._

Gue masih menangis ketika gue mendengar suara yang mirip ketika sesorang melemparkan sebuah lap basah ke lantai. Suara becek melekatnya suatu benda. Tadinya kecil, tapi lama kelaman semakin kencang dan gue menoleh ke arah datang datangnya suara.

Lagi, gue kira gue halusinasi ketika gue melihat luka mengangga laki-laki di depan gue ini secara perlahan menutup. Gue pikir mata gue yang bohong karena gue gak pake kacamata, tapi gue yakin seratus persen kalau leher si laki-laki yang hampir putus tadi kini telah tersambung sempurna. Hanya ada sisa darah merah merambat turun yang bahkan kini sudah tidak mengucur lagi.

Ini emang tubuh manusia jadi kaya gini waktu mati apa gimana sih? 

“anjing sakit banget..”

Tiba tiba mayat di depan gue berbicara. Kalau tadi gue membeku, sekarang gue beneran jadi patung. 

“salah banget emang keluar jam segini. _Those fucking thugs._.”

Dia kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan melihat gue. Gue yang berjongkok di depannya dan menangis tadi. Gue yang masih terdiam karena menangisi nasib dia dan sekarang malah terdiam bengong karena _what the fuck?!_

Matanya melebar.

_"Oh shit…”_

Gue bahkan gak tau harus gimana. Terlalu membeku untuk bertanya, terlalu takut untuk berteriak. _Is this for real?!_

“lo..”

Dia di depan gue hanya tersenyum malu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen, atau anak SD yang ketahuan nyontek. _And he even speaks Indonesia like me_ bahkan ketika kita ribuan mil jauhnya. 

Tangannya diulurkan ke gue. Tangannya yang tadi gue pegang waktu menangis. Tangannya yang masih penuh darah itu. 

“gue Wonwoo hehe, plis jangan bilang siapa siapa ya yang barusan..”

* * *

Jujur gue gak tau harus berterimakasih, atau marah sama pencipta dinner 24 jam. Karena jam 3 pagi jelas bukan waktu yang tepat untuk makan pancake dengan _bacon_ atau minum kopi bareng orang yang baru aja lo liat mati di depan mata kepala lo sendiri.

Tapi gue dengar perutnya bunyi sesaat setelah dia minta gue jangan bilang siapa siapa tentang keadaannya. Dan jelas jelas dia baru aja di jambret, jadi gue ngapain? Ya gue ajak makan.

Dia masih sibuk ngunyah pancake-nya waktu ngajak gue ngobrol.

“lo disini liburan apa kuliah Gyu?”

“liburan.. baru aja 2 hari yang lalu gue dateng..”

“ooh.. tapi lo masih kuliah?”

“baru aja lulus..”

“wah selamat ya.. kuliah dimana lo?”

“uh.. New York.”

“aaahhh..”

Dan percakapan kami berhenti. Gue ambil si cangkir kopi pesanan yang pasti sekarang sudah mendingin.

“lo beneran gak bisa mati?”

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_“I've been dead like.."_ tangannya menghitung, " _5 times and see?_ kita masih ngobrol.."

matanya menyipit dan kemudian tertawa.

"gue emang keliatan segini tapi umur gue udah 29 sebenernya..”

Gue kembali memperhatikan mukanya. Matanya tajam seperti rubah, kulitnya halus dan rahangnya tajam. Dia bener-bener kelihatan kaya gue yang baru berumur 23 tahun. 

Dari _folklore_ atau legenda yang bercerita tentang immortalitas, kebanyakan mengambarkannya sebagai sosok yang mengerikan atau haus darah. Tapi engga untuk orang ini. Dia lebih mirip malaikat pencatat amal baik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan bibirnya yang memerah. Gak mirip sama vampir atau zombie sama sekali.

“trus lo orang Indonesia? Kenapa bisa disini?”

“gue udah disini setahun”, jawabnya. “ dan gue asli Bandung sebenenernya, keliatan gak sih?”

gue menghela nafas dan menghabiskan kopi dingin di cangkir.

“kita literally di Nova Scotia, kalo lo gak ngomong anjing tadi mungkin cuma gue kira orang asia yang baru mati aja.”

Dia mengaruk pada tengkuknya, hidungnya mengkerut dari balik kacamata bundarnya.

“hehe iya ya..”

Ketika akhirnya ia selesai makan dan gue membayar, kita sama sama keluar dari restaurant. Dia agak tinggi sih, tapi lebih pendek dari gue dan tetap aja tenggelam di balik jaket parka yang gue pinjamkan untuk menyembunyikan bekas darah dari baju dan jaketnya. 

“Gyu makasih ya..”, sebuah uap naik dari mulutnya. 

Dingin memang malam ini.

Gue hanya mendeham. Ia mencoba membuka parka milik gue dan gue pun buru buru menghentikan.

“lo pake aja”, tangan gue berhenti tepat depan dadanya. “kalo lo buka nanti keliatan bekas darahnya..”

Dia seperti tertegun. Malam ini dingin banget dan orang depan gue ini emang gak bisa mati tapi gak tau kenapa gue gak mau dia kenapa napa, lagi. And _they said we shouldn’t be trusting too much on strangers, but here I am._

_Worrying about somebody that couldn’t die._

Dia tersenyum, matanya menghilang dari balik senyumnya. Kemudian melambai pada gue yang masih berdiri terdiam di _pavement_. 

“gue balik ya”, katanya sambil berpaling. “take care Gyu..”

Gue hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Memperhatikannya menghilang dari kejauhan. 

Gue kembali ke hotel, mandi air hangat dan berbaring di kasur. Kosong. Pikiran gue kosong. _But I keep seeing things. Things that maybe i should forget. Things that makes me realized I will never forget about._

_This man, with his red lips, cresent-moon eyes and pretty smile ._

_And I stayed awake until the sun finally rises._

* * *


	2. The Man Who Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena mungkin ia paham. Akan sebuah rasa isolasi, dan kesepian. Akan kebencian atas sosok diri yang dirasa tidak pantas untuk merasakan sececap kebahagian. Akan sebuah rasa ketidakmampuan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang diberikan oleh si garis takdir yang begitu kejamnya mengerjai umat manusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and back again.
> 
> Another warning ahead: Mentions of Death.

Bangkok itu besar, tidak ada bedanya dengan kota Jakarta yang juga penuh dengan keruwetannya sendiri. Bangkok itu macet dan bising, dan pengap. Banyak umpatan yang dilemparkan oleh pengemudi tuk-tuk pada pengemudi tuk-tuk lainnya karena main serobot begitu saja.

Bangkok itu chaos, maka dari itu ia mengingatkan gue akan rumah. Akan Indonesia, akan Bandung beserta seluruh isinya. 10 tahun gue mengasingkan diri dari tanah air dan rasa rindu itu tidak pernah hilang.

Gue selalu berada dalam kerumunan orang, gue selalu mencoba untuk berbaur, tapi pada akhirnya gue harus tetap pergi. Dan segala sesuatu yang pergi pada akhirnya akan kembali, sebagaiman mana otak gue selalu menjadikan Indonesia adalah tempat untuk merindu kembali.

Khaosan road pukul 11 malam selalu penuh dengan bau alkohol dan bekas muntahan para turis kulit putih yang merasa dirinya superior lalu sembarangan muntah di pinggiran jalan.

 _It’s Night, and it’s chilly_. Angin Laut Andaman sedang kencang-kencangnya, mungkin sebentar lagi musim taifun. Mata gue menatap pada sebuah bar dengan pendar lampu neon dengan sisa keramaiannya. _And there, in between other white tourists with their harsh laughter._

_I find him again._

Terduduk diam dengan sebotol bir murahan di tangan kanannya. Sepuntung rokok tergantung, terbakar bagai dupa di tangan kirinya. Matanya kosong, lagi. Seperti malam itu di Nova Scotia. Gue lalu menarik kursi logam di depannya dan duduk.

_“sorry, it’s occupied”_

Gue tersenyum.

_“long time no see Gyu..”_

_He froze. Stills like an iron. But then he sees me._

“kaget ya? hehe”

_He stays frozen, but his eyes bleds warmth. Those wonder and kindness I saw three years ago is still there._

_“Should I go? I mean if you’re uncomfortable to see me which is understandable.. I could, you know.. just go..”_

Gue mencoba berdiri ketika kemudian tangannya menggapai.

“ _stay_..”, matanya bergetar. “ _please stay._.”

_I smiled. He doesn’t._

_But that’s okay. This is okay._

_And so, I stay._

* * *

_I knew a place I said. He nods._

_And here we are. Back again in those pavements. But this time in front barren of 7/11. It’s empty and nearly deserted, and you know, screams dangerous. But this man with crisp grey suit thrown haphazardly, white button-up rolled up to his elbows and slicked back hair said that it’s okay._

_S_ _o here we are._

“iya, jadi sebelum Bangkok gue di Tokyo, 5 bulan aja sih. Tapi Tokyo terlalu rapih jadi gue bosen..”

“Tokyo?”

“eh-hem, _I never stay more than a year in a city.._ ”

“kemarin katanya di Nova Scotia setaun?”

“2 hari setelah ketemu lo gue cabut”

“aahh, pantesan..”

“hm? Pantesan kenapa?”

“gak papa..”

_Again, he with those downturn eyes._

“Halifax menyenangkan sih, tapi terlalu dingin dan… sepi _for my liking? I guess?_ ”

Dia mengangguk.

_“what’s your favorite city then?”_

_Hmmm, difficult question._

_“I guess Riyadh?”_

Dahinya mengerenyit bingung.

_“Riyadh? Out of all place?”_

Gue hanya terkikik.

 _"Well, it’s sunny and the people are rich? Rich people rarely give a fuck._ Gue juga suka sorban, baju gamis dan Onta. Trus disana juga keyakinannya sama kaya banyak orang Indo, _so somehow I feel like home every time I hear those prayer call?”_

“ahhh..”

Kami kembali terdiam. Dia meneguk lagi pada kaleng birnya. _Like he needs a reinforcement._

_“you really didn’t age did you?”_

Kali ini gue tertawa, terbahak.

_“I do want to get old though, its sucks to be like this..”_

Dan gue memandang ke langit merah kota Bangkok, dasar polusi cahaya bikin langit jadi terlihat buruk saja.

 _“does it hurt to die?”_ , tanyanya tiba tiba.

Gue hanya tersenyum kecil.

“lo denger kan gue ngumpat waktu itu?”

Dia kini terkekeh. _A crisp one._

“well, gue gak pernah mati?”, katanya.

_And so I inhale._

“gue pertama kali mati umur 18 Gyu, kecelakaan sepulang sekolah. Gue pikir gue akan ketemu malaikat penimbang amal ketika tersadar. Yang ada gue beneran sadar di ranjang rumah sakit dengan seluruh keluarga gue menangis..”

Kembali gue menghela.

_“And I thought that was just a fluke, I mean I literally saw the gear ran through my head back then. But then I died again when I was 20, another vehicle accident, funny huh... And again when I was 22. And that’s when I left home...”_

Dia masih terdiam. Gue gak berani nengok.

“ _I wonder_ orangtua gue lagi apa ya Gyu.. _are they eating enough? Are they still watching those horrible shitshow in our television called not-four-eyes? Are they happy?_ ”

“emang umur mereka berapa sekarang?”

“hmm, bokap gue akan 56 dan nyokap akan 53 tahun ini..”

“ _ah, I see…_ ”

_And I asked for his cigarettes_ , yang tentu saja dia berikan. Sebuah api terjentik membiru membakar kepada batang nikotin. Dan gue membuang asapnya dari paru-paru.

_Like back then in Nova Scotia. But instead of snow-cold it’s wind-chilly, instead of puff of breath it’s nicotine smoke._

“kalo lo? Kenapa pak CEO duduk sendirian gak jelas di bar lebih gak jelas lagi di Khaosan road?”

Matanya membesar. Gue kembali tertawa. _This man is so entertaining._

“gue liat lo ya di majalan Forbes, Gyu. _In bold letters, 30 under 30 with your dazzling smile in it_ ”

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum manis dengan kerling dari dua caninusnya itu.

_“So, you say I’m dazzling? Are you flirting with me?”_

_“Well, what should I say then Mr. Kim? That you make me weak under the knee?”_

Kini ia terbahak. Matanya menyabit, menghilang dari balik tekanan tulang pipinya. _Oh how I really loves that deep voice._

_“Can I show you a place too, then?”, he said._

Gue mengangguk.

_“you should pay a price though...”_

_“what is it?”_

_“kiss me?”_

_I asked. And he smile. Those dazzling smile. Not the Forbes one. But the Kim Mingyu one._

_And so we kiss. And kiss. And kiss._

* * *

_T_

_he sheets are rustled. The lights dimmed. The clothes trashed. And I’m safe here in his arms. When did the last time I did this? It’s sore, but it’s a good sore. And why this feel so blissful? Am I happy? I guess I’m happy._

Kerlip lampu bangunan pencakar langit menghiasi jendela kamarnya. _And it’s such a beautiful sight_. Gue lupa terakhir kalinya gue merasa senyaman ini dalam pelukan orang lain. _Which is weird_ karena kami baru bertemu dua kali, _but it feels like home already._

Dan gue terbuai. Gue beneran terbuai.

“aku baca loh artikel kamu..”

“yang mana?”

“Forbes..”

“Hmm? Ada apa disitu?”

Tangannya masih mengelus pada rambut gue.

“ _and so they said you were in a spiritual journey and saw some divine apparition or something and somehow that changed you.. and then you in your fresh graduate status were able to pulled through the saturated start-up industry and come away as the winner.._ ”

“uh-huh..”

“kamu beneran naik haji?”

Kini dia terbahak, terbahak dan bergetar. Dan rasanya gue gak akan pernah bosan denger ketawanya yang ini.

“ya masa aku naik haji ke Nova Scotia?”

Hah?

“ _really?_ ”

Dan gue pun menoleh.

“ _it’s You_ ”, he said.

“tapi katanya kamu tuh bertemu dengan sesuatu yang bikin kamu mempertanyakan tentang kehidupan setelah mati? _I mean that’s sound like those cliche Hijrah-Movement guys always says_?”

Dia terkekeh.

“iya beneran, itu kamu..”

Tangannya menggapai pada pipi gue, menangkupnya.

“ _I saw an angel that day, Wonwoo._ Ya masa aku gak mengalami spiritual awakening..”

Gue menatap matanya, matanya yang berbinar waktu bercerita. Seakan menceritakan pengalaman terlahir kembali.

“ _I saw an angel that night. It feels weird and I was scared._ Aku gak bisa tidur selama 2 hari, dan aku berasa kaya nerima wahyu tau gak?”

“ _It feels weird but somehow calming? I cried a lot until the third day I decided to find him again. Only to find out that it was gone completely, no traces left.._ ”

_Wait.._

_“it’s gone. But it’s okay, cause I’ve been blessed by his grace...”_

Tangannya menggapai dan ia mengecup lembut kening gue.

“ _And look, he never gone, because he did find me in the end. He’s lying in my arms right now, looking as serene and as beautiful as ever that it make me choked up. What have I done to deserve this? What have I done to deserve you?"_

Sebuah bulir air mata mengalir turun dari hilir matanya, tangganya bergetar waktu kembali memeluk gue.

“ _So please don’t go, please stay with me Wonwoo..._ ”

Dan ia mendekap gue erat sekali malam itu.

* * *

Malam itu di Bangkok gue takut, sangat takut. Rasa takut yang udah sangat lama tidak lagi gue rasakan tiba tiba muncul kembali. Dan gue tahu, gue membahayakan diri gue, temen-temen gue dan sekarang, dia yang gue sayangi dengan kembalinya gue ke tempat ini.

Tapi gue bisa apa?

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian merasakan lagi suatu afeksi yang sudah begitu lamanya tidak lagi kalian rasakan akibat entitas kalian yang berbeda?

Gue takut gak akan bisa ketemu dia lagi. Gue takut gak akan bisa menggenggam jemarinya lagi. Dan gue takut gak akan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi.

Gue takut. Gue takut. Gue sangat takut.

Jadi, gue iyakan ajakannya untuk pulang ke tanah air dan disini lah gue sekarang dengan segala proteksi orang terkaya nomor 20 di Indonesia bisa tawarkan.

Sebuah apartemen di salah satu daerah termahal di Jakarta yang memang ia miliki namun kini dibeli seluruh bangunannya hanya untuk alasan keamanan seorang entitas seperti gue.

_And time goes by so fast when you do nothing all day, holed up in 28 storied penthouse filled with maximum security._

_The media says he bought it for future investment. Other said it’s just another oligarch money laundering scheme. Little did they know it’s just to contain me._

_This little sad man who couldn’t die._

Gue cerita padanya kalau ada beberapa dari kami. Kami yang menyembunyikan diri dan membaur. Kami tidak mungkin menggunakan nama asli, jadi mungkin kalau kalian bertemu gue, bisa jadi gue bukan Wonwoo. Gue bisa jadi Ian di Valencia, atau Shotaro di Kyushu, atau Andra di Beirut.

Gue cerita padanya tentang satu gawai yang selalu gue bawa. Sebuah gawai untuk komunikasi pada sesama kami. Sebuah gawai yang hanya akan bergetar untuk komunikasi dan berbunyi jika ada bahaya besar mengintai.

Mingyu sering pulang malam. Dan gak masalah, _I could always massage him and his stiff bone. This 26-year-old man with such an old soul and even older body._

“Kamu kapan libur lagi Gyu?”

“um _this Friday_ kayanya, kenapa?”

“ _can we drive? Like road-trip_ gitu hehe..”

Dia mengangguk. Lalu meraih gue untuk bersender di dadanya.

“kamu mau kemana emang?”

“Bandung aja kok..”

“ _hmm, is it to your parent_?”

Gue menggeleng.

“Cuma mau liat aja dari jauh Gyu. Boleh gak? Aku janji gak ngapa-ngapain, beneran berhenti depan gang dan liat rumahku aja..”

Dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan gue merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala gue.

“boleh sayang, boleh banget..”

_So here we are. Friday I’m in love blasted from his car audio and of course being a wealthy Indonesian man he is, our car drives easily with patrols guarding us in the front and left away when we finally reached Cimahi gates._

Tentu gue _expect_ banyak perubahan di Bandung. Gue udah gak disini selama 10 tahun. Banyak area yang sudah berubah jadi perumahan atau sebuah lahan kosong kini menjadi sebuah mall. Tapi selalu ada yang tidak berubah. Perumahan ini. Dan gue terdiam ketika mobil kami mulai mendekati gerbangnya.

“disitu Gyu, belok kiri trus udah stop di situ aja”

Mobil kami berhenti tepat depan sebuah gang.

Jalan Krisan II. Rumah ketiga dari sebelah kiri. Catnya berwarna krem dengan pagar berwarna hitam. Ada tanaman anggrek bulan tergantung di dindingnya. Beberapa bunga lain dalam pot kecil berjejer di depan pagar dan di depan pintu ada sebuah pot besar dengan tanaman lidah mertua di dalamnya.

Rumah gue. Rumah gue yang gak berubah.

Dan gue tahu, gue tahu takdir apa yang melekat pada nadi gue.

Ketika rumah sudah tidak lagi mungkin menjadi tempat berpulang. Ketika seluruh akal fikiran dan logika yang ada menolak segala jenis eksistensi lo. Ketika seluruh ajaran agama tidak lagi bisa memberi pembenaran dan jawaban mengenai keberadaan lo.

Kemana lo akan pergi?

Kemana lagi lo akan pergi ketika segalanya memudar, menua dan lo akan tetap sama?

Dengan memori yang akan tetap selalu tersimpan di otak. Dengan indra perasa yang akan selalu mengingat semua sensori rasa. Dengan mata yang akan selalu melihat dan tidak akan pernah tertutup. Dan kantung air mata yang tidak akan pernah mengering.

_And I cry again after 10 years._

Gue menangis di tempat yang sama ketika gue memutuskan untuk pergi, dan menghilang. Tempat yang sama dimana sebuah bendera kuning terikat dengan nama gue tertulis diatasnya. Tempat yang sama dimana kedua orangtua dan kakak gue menangisi tubuh terbujur kaku dalam peti yang gue pilih sendiri.

_At 22 I choose to leave, cause I know it’ll be dangerous for my family to have a family member like me._

_So I drowned myself._

_Like a pus it rained, it just drained and leave a wet trail on my cheek. I don’t sobs cause I’ve been so tired. I’ve been so tired of running and living again and again and again. I kept living and the oxygens that I breathe starts to become poisons in my lungs and vein._

Lalu tiba tiba jemarinya meraih. Jemarinya meraih dan gue menoleh.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Tanpa suara. Tanpa kata. Hanya jemarinya. Dan kehangatannya.

Karena mungkin ia paham. Akan sebuah rasa isolasi, dan kesepian. Akan kebencian atas sosok diri yang dirasa tidak pantas untuk merasakan sececap kebahagian. Akan sebuah rasa ketidakmampuan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang diberikan oleh si garis takdir yang begitu kejamnya mengerjai umat manusia.

Ia paham, dan ia hanya menggenggam, meraih dan merengkuh gue kembali dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Dan mungkin akan gak papa. Bersamanya mungkin gue akan gak apa.

* * *

Kata mereka mimpi itu bunga tidur. Bagi gue dia adalah bunga tidur.

Gue terlalai. Gue lalai dan lupa diri. Karena segalanya indah disini. Karena gue terlena dan terlupa akan bahaya yang ada akibat adanya eksistensi gue. Karena si bunga tidur yang selalu berada disini dan menjadikan hidup tidak bermakna gue menjadi penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

_They say we shouldn’t dreams too much._

_And don't get your hopes up too high._

Karena hal yang paling ditakutkan pun terjadi.

Gawai itu bergetar.

> _They got Soonyoung and Seungcheol._
> 
> _Prepare yourself._

Bunga tidurku itu tengah terlelap. Mungkin terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang menafkahi jutaan hidup dan mimpi karwayannya. Mungkin terlalu berat dengan tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin yang bijaksana di usianya yang masih 27 tahun. Mungkin juga ia capai bercinta. Bercinta dengan malaikatnya yang akan segera pergi.

Sebuah belaian lembut dan sebuah kecupan terakhir untuknya.

> **‘I wouldn’t trade this for anything, Honey.**
> 
> **Not even aging and dying peacefully in your arms.**
> 
> **So, thank you. I’m sorry, my love.'**

Dan gawai itu pun berbunyi pada akhirnya.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys.  
> I think my head just went on full speed ahead. I hope you guys find it entertaining.  
> Just another chapter and that's it.
> 
> Also thank you for clicking and reading! Have a nice day! :D


	3. and Those Who Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah tidak jatuh cinta melihatnya. Ia yang berdiri sendiri malam itu. Ia yang hanya ditemani sinar lampu, beberapa meter menuju restaurant yang mereka tuju, dalam dekapan hangat coat hitamnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead: Mentions of death. Mentions of Suicides. and Possible Major Character death.

**Manhattan. Mingyu, 28 tahun.**

Manhattan badai hari itu, notifikasi untuk berhati-hati berulang kali bergetar melalui ponsel yang tersimpan di saku coatnya. Yang tentu tidak digubris. Karena mau badai atau tidak, ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. 

Kata mereka CEO Kim berubah. Ia tetap saja bos yang baik hati dan kerap kali terlalu peduli pada anak buahnya, tetapi ada yang hilang dari binar matanya. Padahal baru 2 tahun lalu ia selalu menyapa semua orang dengan binarnya itu, tapi tidak akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti ada yang hilang.

Mereka bilang ada hubungannya dengan gedung apartemen di daerah pusat Jakarta yang baru saja ia jual kembali. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik pikirannya.

Pada akhirnya ia selalu memilih untuk sendiri.

**Jakarta. Mingyu 30 tahun.**

Katanya tahun ini adalah tahun tikus. Bukan tahun yang baik bagi mereka yang terlahir di tahun kerbau.

Tapi hari ini perusahaannya baru saja dapat tawaran tertinggi dalam penjualan IPO perdananya. Jakarta sedang tidak macet walaupun ia berangkat dari rumah lebih lambat 20 menit dari biasanya. Pak Min, security favoritnya juga menyapanya ramah hari itu.

_Today is a good day._

Mingyu kerja keras tiap harinya. Selalu mencoba untuk mengubur dirinya lebih dalam dengan segudang tanggung jawab dan cita cita. Berusaha kabur dari realita.

Dan tidak apa. Ia tidak apa apa. Akan lebih baik seperti ini.

Sebuah amplop coklat tanpa nama tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kopinya. Meja kopinya yang seharusnya steril dari segala urusan pekerjaan. Asisten pribadinya tahu itu, begitu juga asisten rumah tangga lainnya.

Lalu siapa yang menaruh?

Hampir saja ia buang amplop itu, ketika kemudian tanpa sengaja ia lihat isinya. Hanya berisi satu lembar kertas.

> _I’ll be in Mumbai at 25 for a month._
> 
> _Please look for this man._

Hanya sebuah kertas, dengan tulisan Mr. Wen di bawahnya dan sebuah deret angka. Sebuah angka dengan kode internasional untuk India. Sebuah nomer telfon.

Dan Mingyu tahu betul tulisan siapa itu.

Persetan kata ramalan kalau tahun tikus bukanlah tahun keberuntungan untuk mereka yang terlahir di tahun kerbau. Karena hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ia berterima kasih pada segala pengatur urusan kosmik karena tidak sengaja melihat isi amplop coklat itu.

**Mumbai. Mingyu 30 tahun.**

Mr. Wen ternyata adalah seorang misonaris dari China. Atau terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berpakaian waktu menjemput Mingyu di bandara siang itu.

Terdapat sebuat titik melanin kecil di sudut pipinya. Caranya berbicara halus, dan senyum tipis selalu terukir di wajahnya. Dan ia sangat tampan. Seperti tampan yang terlalu abadi milik para dewa Yunani.

Dan Mingyu paham, mengapa Mr. Wen menjemputnya hari itu.

Mr. Wen tidak banyak berbicara tapi ia berbicara dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih. Ia menjelaskan tentang sudut historis kota Mumbai dan toko canai favoritnya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah motel kecil di sudut kota. Motel kecil yang sedikit terlalu tua. Terlihat dari dekade tumpukan debu di sudut ruangan atau terkelupasnya plaster dan cat pada dinding sebelah baratnya. Motel tua yang sepi.

Mr. Wen mengangguk padanya, membantunya menurunkan carriernya lalu pergi dengan Chevrolet tuanya. Mobilnya melaju dan meninggalkan sebuah kabut debu tipis di belakangnya.

Di motel itu hanya ada seorang kakek tua dengan penutup kepala berwarna putih yang menutupi ubannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah tunik putih dan vest hijau lumut. Kakek itu menatapnya sekilas, memanggilnya mendekat lalu tangannya menunjuk pada tangga di sebelah kiri. Tangannya membentuk angka 3 dan kembali duduk pada kursi rotan, melanjutkan hisapan pada batang pilinan nikotin.

Ia melangkahkan kaki pada tangga, menapaki undakan hingga tiba di lantai ketiga. Disana tidak ada pintu-pintu lain seperti lantai lainnya. Hanya ada satu pintu bercat putih dengan gagang emas di pinggirnya. Ia genggam gagangnya dan terbukalah ruangan itu.

Disana, di kursi sudut kecil berwarna krem yang sudah terlihat lapuk dimakan usia duduk belahan jiwanya.

Wonwoo, dengan rambutnya yang kini hitam pendek, dan kacamata bundarnya yang kini berwarna emas pada pinggirnya. Wonwoo yang meninggalkannya. Wonwoonya yang ia cari. Wonwoonya yang tetap terlihat muda seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

_Wonwoonya yang abadi._

Dan ia tersenyum, senyum yang mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang mengkerutkan hidungnya. Senyum yang menunjukan kerling matanya. Senyum yang kemudian hilang akibat pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan rindu akan sebuah kehilangan yang mendalam. Pelukan darinya.

Wonwoo membelai rambutnya, jemarinya masih tetap kurus, putih dan panjang.

“ _Welcome home_ , sayangku...”

Dan Mingyu telah menggapai surganya kembali.

Malam itu Wonwoo bercerita padanya tentang kepergiannya tiga tahun lalu dari hidup Mingyu. Tentang gawainya yang berbunyi tepat ketika Wonwoo berhasil meninggalkan Jakarta.

“yang mengejar kamu ini siapa?”

“pemerintah Gyu.”

“pemerintah mana?”

“macam macam.. saat pertama Amerika, waktu di Tokyo Israel dan 3 tahun lalu itu Russia.”

“ _and they got two of you_?”

“kak Cheol berhasil kabur, tapi Soon..”, kepalanya tertunduk.

Semua akhirnya menjadi masuk akal bagi Mingyu. Mengapa Wonwoo harus terus berlari dan bersembunyi. Bukan karena ia takut akan keselamatannya. Tapi takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang terkasih jika terus berada di sisinya.

 _Immortality has always been an interest of war._ Sebuah keharusan untuk kepemilikan bagi suatu negara. Karena negara adidaya mana yang tidak butuh tentara abadi yang tidak akan pernah bisa mati?

Dan menjadi senjata adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Wonwoo.

Mumbai. 4 Minggu.

**Odessa. Mingyu 33. Wonwoo 23.**

Konflik antar negara adalah hal yang Mingyu maupun Wonwoo benci. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat tersiksanya rakyat kecil akan keegoisan para pemimpinannya. Atau tersiksanya suatu suku akibat adanya campur tangan pihak lain.

Ukraina selalu besitegang dengan Russia. Oleh karena itu probabilitas adanya KGB dari negara itu minim disini.

Dan Wonwoo merasa aman di sini.

Mereka menginap di sebuah unit apartemen kecil di tengah pusat kota. Karena tidak ada tempat yang lebih bisa membaurkan dua manusia yang tengah bersolek ala turis selain di pusat kota yang ramai.

Mereka menginap di sebuah apartemen kecil dengan dinding putih gading, jendela kaca besar dan tirai berwarna kuning yang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota. Di sudut ruangan itu terdapat bunga cosmos, manis sekali wanginya.

Mingyu berusia 32 tahun, dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat berusia 23 tahun.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berkeliling kota. Makan siang di Deribasivska Street, berfoto di depan patung Count Grigory Potemkin dan saling bercumbu di tangga Potemkin dengan bias sinar matahari sore itu menyentuh pipi hangat masing masing.

Begitu malam tiba mereka akan bercinta, lalu saling memeluk. Dan menangis. Menangisi takdir.

Tidak apa kata Mingyu. Begini pun tidak apa.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Odessa. 3 Minggu.

**Addis Ababa. Mingyu 38. Wonwoo 23.**

Panggilan dari sebuah nomer tidak dikenal tidak akan pernah Mingyu angkat dari ponsel pribadinya. Tapi tidak kali itu.

> ‘Addis Ababa, 16, St. George cathedral, White Ford. ' 

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal baik itu menyapanya dari balik sambungan seluler. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Dan tanpa menunggu balasannya darinya sambungan itu terputus.

Jangan pernah jawab pintanya. Jangan pernah dibalas. Biar aku yang mencarimu. Demi keamananmu. Demi keamanan kita. Mingyu mengiyakan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Menanti sebuah arahan untuk menemuinya. Menanti untuk memeluk dan menciumnya kembali. Menanti setengah hatinya itu untuk kembali.

Ia tersenyum, hatinya kembali berbunga. Waktunya untuk bersiap.

Addis ababa itu panas, sesuai dengan lokasinya di sebuah negara tanpa batas laut di timur benua Afrika. Ethiopia adalah salah satu negara dengan perkembangan paling pesat bahkan ketika bencana kemanusiaan dan kelaparan sempat menyerangnya beberapa dekade lalu. Rakyatnya makmur, air minumnya bersih. Addis ababa adalah kota metropolitan yang tertib dan nyaman.

Katedral Santo George sangat indah. Bentuknya octagon, kubahnya berwarna putih dengan kilau ornament perak diatasnya. Pintunya berwarna coklat dengan kelir emas pada akses di kisi-kisinya. Beberapa turis berjalan dan berfoto didepannya.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil putih mendekat. Sebuah mobil sedan tua dengan emblem Ford terpasang didepannya. Mobil itu berhenti dan Mingyu pun masuk.

Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan corak hati langsing berwarna merah. Tangannya memeluk pada setir dan Wonwoo tersenyum. Rambutnya masih tetap hitam, namun kini sedikit panjang dan poninya mulai menutupi alis dan matanya. Hari itu ia tidak mengenakan kacamata. Matanya yang tajam menatap langsung pada mata Mingyu. Matanya yang manis ketika tersenyum. Mata dengan kerling abadinya.

Mingyu berusia 38 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

Kata Wonwoo ada Injera dengan daging pedas rebusan yang enak dekat pusat kota, di pasar. Dan mereka makan siang di situ hari, kata Wonwoo jenis menu seperti ini disebut Wat. Mingyu tidak pernah mengira roti sobek bisa seenak ini. dan Mingyu tidak pernah mengira ada daging dengan racikan bubu sepedas itu. Perut mingyu sakit bolak balik dan Wonwoo dibuat terbahak olehnya.

“kenapa malah ketawa sih liat aku kaya gini..”

“mukamu tuh lucu bolak balik kamar mandi, padahal kan kamu kuat pedes..”

“ya kuat pedes sambal matah sama samyang aja sayang, pedes bumbu Afrika mana pernah aku kuat..”

“emang beda gitu?”

“pedesnya tuh bikin perutku panas banget..”

“kasian kamu, padahal dulu kamu kuat pedes ya..”

“namanya umur Won..”

Wonwoo terdiam, senyumnya meluntur. Dan Mingyu tidak suka itu. Ia raih kepala Wonwoo dan memberinya jitakan sayang.

“udah gak usah sok merasa bersalah deh padahal daritadi ketawa aja.. sana ambilin obat diareku di tas..”

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya getir. Tapi ia kembali tertawa malam itu.

Addis ababa. 5 Minggu.

**Leipzig. Mingyu 41. Wonwoo 23.**

> _Kabar duka hari ini datang dari kepergian mantan model sekaligus anak dari pengusaha dan pemilik bisnis properti Yoon Jeonghan. Mantan model tersebut ditemukan di unit apartemennya di Amsterdam dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dini hari tadi. Di tempat kejadian perkara di temukan beberapa pil obat penenang dan botol minuman keras yang diduga menyebabkan kematiannya. Prosesi pemakaman akan menunggu hasil visum. Pihak keluarga menolak untuk memberikan keterangan sebelum hasil visum diturunkan oleh pihak otoritas keamanan Belanda._

Mingyu tiba lebih dulu kali ini. Masih memakai kemeja hitam berkabung, mengambil penerbangan paling pagi menuju Jerman dari Amsterdam.

Wonwoo datang keesokan harinya, wajahnya lelah. Mingyu menyambutnya dengan sebuah dekapan erat. Mengusap pipinya lembut dan mencium pada dahinya. Mencoba memberinya afeksi.

Mingyu berusia 41 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

Waktu mereka sedikit kali ini kata Wonwoo. M16 tengah mengejar mereka dan Wonwoo berhasil kabur bersama Mr. Wen. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara ini, sebelum nantinya akan kembali bertemu di Ulaanbaatar.

Wonwoo pun tahu jika Mingyu juga sedang sama berdukanya. Mingyu juga sedang merasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Mingyu pun sedang sama kalutnya. Mingyunya kali ini menangis kencang dan hati Wonwoo ikut sakit melihatnya.

“aku baru tahu alasan kesedihan mendalam kak Cheol akhir-akhir ini adalah temanmu..”

“Han pernah cerita kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang begitu tampan dan menyedihkan sampai--sampai hidup tanpa melihatnya lagi, rasanya dia tidak akan sanggup..”

“dunia itu sempit ya Gyu..”

Mingyu mengangguk.

“aku iri sama kak Han..”

“karena dia bisa mati?”

Wonwoo menggeleng.

“karena setidaknya dalam kematian kini mereka bisa bersama.”

“tapi Seungcheol kan masih disini?”

“dan dia seperti mati Gyu, hanya badannya saja yang terus menyembuh. Tidak dengan hatinya..”

Karena Wonwoo tahu, cepat atau lambat dirinya akan seperti Seungcheol. Dengan hatinya yang tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Leipzig. 5 hari.

**Lisbon. Mingyu 46. Wonwoo 23.**

Mingyu tidak henti hentinya tertawa. Wonwoo terus memukul pada pundaknya. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo itu memang rajanya jumawa. Ia menolak menaiki Tram 28 menuju vila mereka di distrik Alfama. ‘Aku kuat jalan nanjak tau Gyu enak aja’ katanya sore itu.

Sebuah rasa percaya diri yang kemudian berbuah masam. Karena Mingyu masih menertawakan Wonwoo yang tengah terduduk masam di pinggir jalan karena nafasnya kini tengah terengah-engah.

“katanya kuat nanjak?”

“Kuat kok!!”

Yang berakhir dengan mereka kembali turun dan akhirnnya menaiki si Tram 28 itu. Berdesakan dengan turis lainnya. Menuju villa yang telah mereka pesan.

Mingyu berusia 46 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

Malam itu Wonwoo memasak. Simple, hanya sebuah aglio olio dengan sedikit taburan black truffle diatasnya.

“sia sia amat sih trufflenya”

“ya ampun Mingyu tinggal makan aja kok..”

“iya iya sayang..”

“kamu makin lama makin mirip bapak bapak tau gak, ngomel melulu.”

“emang aku udah bapak bapak Wonwoo..”

“bapak bapak mana ribut gara gara makan aglio olio pake black truffle..”

Mingyu hanya terkekeh, menyuap pada pasta rasa bawang putih yang kini rasanya campur aduk dengan rasa kuat lain. Sungguh sia sia. Tapi tidak akan pernah sia sia bagi Mingyu. Karena segala waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Wonwoo akan selalu berharga.

Mereka jarang keluar di Lisbon. Lebih senang berada di villa, merasakan sejuk angin musim semi Portugal dari balkon yang terbuka. Terkadang mereka makan di café dekat villa mereka, terkadang mereka turun ke pasar untuk membeli bahan masak. Tangan Mingyu tidak sekalipun melepasnya Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo selalu tergelak, tergelak dan membalas dengan mencium pipi Mingyu.

Sore itu mereka berada di Torre de Belém, merasakan sepoi angin laut. Wonwoo berada di pangkuannya, tangan Mingyu meraba lembut pada pinggangnya.

_“can I kiss you?”_

_“and what’s stopping you?”_

_“people thinking that you’re my sugar baby?”_

Wonwoo terbahak, karena ia selalu terlupa akan perbedaan usia mereka yang semakin hari akan semakin mencolok.

_“I am your sugar baby Gyu..”_

_“hu-huh?”_

_“so come and give it to me already..”_

Dan bisa apa Mingyu ketika belahan jiwanya sudah meminta.

Lisbon. 8 Minggu.

**Vladivostok. Mingyu 52. Wonwoo 23.**

Kata mereka ketampanan laki-laki itu akan terlihat di dekade ke lima kehidupannya. Ketika uban putih mulai tidak malu malu untuk muncul di rambutnya, atau kerut tanda lunturnya jaringan kolagen mulai muncul di sekitar sudut mata, dahi dan sudut bibirnya.

Dan begitupun Mingyu bagi Wonwoo.

Ia berdiri dibawah sinar lampu penerang jalanan, uap nafas menghembus dari cela bibirnya. Sebuah kemeja biru laut dengan celana kain berwarna hitam membungkus tungkai panjangnya. Coat hitam panjang melapisi tubuhnya, jemarinya masuk ke dalam saku. Rambutnya kini abu-abu, efek dari uban yang tidak bisa menutupi usianya.

> ‘let’s have a date, Vladivostok, 29, The Kandler.’

Tulisnya di sebuah surat putih tanpa nama dengan garis merah biru pada sisinya di meja kopi Mingyu 2 minggu lalu.

Dan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah tidak jatuh cinta melihatnya. Ia yang berdiri sendiri malam itu. Ia yang hanya ditemani sinar lampu, beberapa meter menuju restaurant yang mereka tuju, dalam dekapan hangat coat hitamnya. Wonwoo pun menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, dan senyumnya mengembang.

Mingyu berusia 52 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

Russia itu dingin, apalagi mereka tengah berada di bulan menuju musim gugur. Restaurant ini tidak terlalu ramai, hanya terisi oleh beberapa pelanggan yang tengah asik berbincang dan makan makanan yang mereka pesan hari itu.

Mingyu beberapa kali ke Russia, tapi tidak ke Vladivostok. Baru kali ini ia ke restaurant ini. dan Kata Wonwoo beef stroganoff nya enak dan Mingyu pun memesan Pinot noir sebagai teman minum hari itu.

_“you look stunning today..”_

_“Have you seen yourself too?”_

_“baby I might never get old, but those stares never pointed at me you know…”_

Mingyu terkekeh. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Wonwoo malam ini. dan Mingyu tahu, Mingyu tahu sekali arti tatapan itu. Dan ia kembali menyesap pada minumannya.

Wine memang memabukkan. Seperti kata para pendendang dalam sajak tentang betapa memabukkannya sang anggur merah. Mungkin Mingyu tahu ia mabuk. Tapi buatnya tidak ada yang lebih memabukkan dari pada kelamnya mata Wonwoo dan desahan nafasnya malam itu.

Cumbuan penuh hasrat, belaian kasih pada titik di belakang punggungnya dan hentakan keras yang mengguncang pada kasur mereka malam itu seakan menjadi saksi.

Bahwa tidak ada yang lebih saling mencintai daripada mereka berdua yang terus berkejar-kejaran dengan sang waktu.

Wonwoo terus mengejang dan nafas Mingyu memburu. Wonwoo terus menggapai pada apapun yang bisa jemari kurusnya raih. Sarung bantal di samping kepalanya atau rambut pada belakang kepala Mingyu.

_“baby I’m close..”_

_“together..”_

Bibirnya membuka, panggulnya naik dan dengan sebuah tumbukan terakhir. Mereka mencapai nirvana.

“kamu gak mau sama yang lain aja Gyu?”

Api dari perapian berdansa dan menciptakan sebuah iluminasi pada dinding kamar. Hangat, api itu hangat. Sehangat dada Mingyu yang tengah mendekapnya.

Masalahnya Mingyu telah mencoba, mencoba mencari pengganti. Sebuah usaha yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai percobaan gagal. Usaha mencari yang lain yang sekiranya mampu menggantikan sosok yang tengah ia buai dalam hangatnya pelukan.

Ia mencoba, tapi ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak bisa. Tidak akan sanggup menggantikan sesosok laki-laki di pelukannya ini.

Kepalanya menggeleng, dan hati Wonwoo kembali hancur malam itu.

Vladivostok. 4 Minggu.

**Te Anau. Mingyu 59. Wonwoo 23.**

New Zealand dengan sejuta pemandangan alam indahnya. New Zealand dengan hamparan hijau rerumputan, New Zealand dengan langit birunya, New Zealand dengan ribuan biri-birinya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa campervan kali ini. Mau menikmati secara utuh indahnya negara kiwi katanya. Dan tentu Wonwoo yang akan menyetir sepanjang perjalanan.

“berani beraninya kamu nyuruh orang tua nyetir”

“yang minta kamu nyetir itu siapa eyang..”

Dan Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

Mingyu berusia 59 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

59 adalah usia yang terlalu tidak jelas. 50 tidak, 60 juga tidak. Karena kalau sudah menyentuh dekade ke 6 baru Mingyu mau mengakui kerentaan dirinya. 59 pun bahkan bukan usia yang bisa dibilang tua. Hanya saja Mingyu lelah. Sudah lelah bermain petak umpet dengan sang waktu.

Mereka memilih berhenti di camp park ini. Dimana ia hanya perlu membayar beberapa dollar untuk biaya parkir kemudian listrik dan air gratis akan mengalir bebas di campervannya.

Usia terus mengejar tubuh Mingyu, kini ia mulai meminta Wonwoo untuk memijat pada pinggang dan pergelangan tangannya yang dengan mudah terasa kebas. Kulitnya mulai mengedur dan melonggar, persendiannya mulai berdecit nyeri, otot yang dulu menegakkannya mulai melemah.

“aku gak pernah tidur sama siapa siapa selain kamu Gyu..”

“tidur juga gak papa kok, siapa juga yang bisa nolak kamu sayang?”

“bukan gitu, aku gak mau disentuh siapa siapa selain kamu..”

“dengan aku yang seperti ini?”

Danau Te Anau indah sekali malam itu. ia memantulkan cahaya bulan dari permukaannya, membuat mereka sedikit lebih dekat dengan langit dan seluruh isinya.

Wonwoo pindah dari kursi lipatnya dan duduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Ia duduk dengan hati-hati, karena tubuh Mingyu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Matanya terpejam, jemarinya meraba. Pada tulang alisnya, pada puncak pipinya, pada batang hidupnya, pada bibirnya. Bibirnya mengecup lembut.

“buat aku, kamu selalu Mingyu yang tampan sayang..”

Dan Mingyu hanya tertawa malam itu. Mungkin di dekade ke 6 pun ia akan baik baik saja.

Te Anau. 7 bulan.

**Jakarta. Mingyu 63.**

Mingyu mengalami serangan jantung.

Mungkin jantungnya sudah terlalu letih berdetak. Menanti pada sosok yang memiliki setengahnya.

Sosok yang tidak juga muncul ketika ia membuka matanya.

**Ubud. Mingyu 67.**

Mingyu puas dengan bagaimana hidupnya berjalan. Perusahaanya sukses, ia berhaasil menjaga nama baik keluarga, ia juga berhasil mencegah perpecahan antar saudara dengan memberikan kursi pemimpin pada anak sepupunya, Lee Chan.

Dan kini ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Ubud selalu tenang, Mingyu selalu suka di Ubud. Dulu sekali di masa mudanya ia pernah membawa Wonwoo kesini, dengan pesawat pribadi tentunya. Wonwoo mendecak sebal waktu itu. ‘mentang mentang orang kaya jadi seenaknya’ katanya. Mingyu tertawa kencang waktu itu.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya, teringat akan sebuah memori yang jauh.

“jangan lupa cari yang baru nanti..”

“gak ada yang bisa gantiin kamu..”

“nanti abuku dilarung di Nova Scotia ya..”

“becandaan mu gak lucu Mingyu!”

“siapa bilang aku bercanda?”

“lagian suka banget sih sama Nova Scotia..”

“bukannya aku suka, aku cuma mau beristirahat di tempat kita pertama bertemu..”

**Ubud. Mingyu 68. Wonwoo 23.**

Akhirnya Mingyu tahu kalau patah hati memang bisa membunuh, entah organ lagi apa yang hancur kali ini. 

Jeonghan pergi paling pertama, disusul Minghao. Hansol berada di New York. Dan Mungkin sekarang gilirannya.

Pengacaranya telah datang. Segala urusan legal telah beres. Selamat beristirahat pak Kim katanya. Lee Chan juga datang, dan menangis di samping kasurnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pada rambut coklat itu.

Dan Mingyu pun tertidur, tidurnya nyenyak malam itu.

Lalu matanya terbuka, sebuah rambut merah memeluk pada lengannya. Wajahnya tertutup, pundaknya terguncang.

Jangan menangis sayangku pintanya, dan Wonwoo pun melihatnya. Mingyu melihat malaikatnya lagi, malaikatnya dengan pipinya yang basah. Tangannya bergetar berusaha mengusap pada air mata yang turun.

Wonwoo menangkap lalu menangakupkan tangan yang keriput itu pada wajahnya yang abadi.

Mingyu berusia 68 tahun dan Wonwoo tetap terlihat 23 tahun.

“jangan nangis Wonwoo…”

“makanya jangan pergi Mingyu”

“Aku gak pergi sayang..”

**_Aku tidak akan kemana-mana._ **

“maaf aku baru bisa datang..”

**_Tidak apa-apa sayang._ **

“kamu tahu kan susahnya kembali kesini.

**_Iya, aku tahu sayangku._ **

“jangan pergi Mingyu.. Tolong..”

“kamu itu rumahku berpulang Wonwoo..”

_“I’m here baby, so please stay..”_

_“I will baby.. I will..”_

Tangisnya berhenti, bibirnya terus mengecup pada tangan yang keriput, lalu pada pipinya, pada dahinya, lalu pada bibirnya. Jemarinya membelai, Wonwoo tahu hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh lagi.

“aku sayang kamu Mingyu..”

“aku juga cintaku..”

Wonwoo mengehela pada nafasnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Usahanya dalam menahan tangis.

“certain aku waktu kita pertama bertemu dulu Won..”

“sekarang?”

Mingyu mengangguk.

“waktu itu jam 1 malam, dan aku laper. Aku pikir Kanada itu negara paling aman, ternyata aku salah. Aku malah di jambret waktu ke dinner 24 jam. Mending kalo di jambret aja, ternyata dia bawa pisau dan aku disabet tepat di leher, jahat banget gak sih Gyu?”

Mingyu tersenyum, matanya menatap dalam pada malaikatnya itu lalu memejam.

Suara Wonwoo yang halus membawanya pada rasa kantuk.

“begitu bangun, aku lihat kamu Gyu. Aku pikir kamu siapa ganteng banget, tapi mukamu kaya kaget Gyu, apalagi pas aku- ”

Dan Mingyu pun tertidur. Semuanya gelap. Semuanya tenang.

Ubud. Selamanya.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically just me rambling about human mortality and how unfotunate it is to be a human.  
> and I pick loneliness as a major theme cause you know, it is indeed lonely here.  
> I hope I could portrayed all their character and inner turmoil well.
> 
> Again, Thank you so much for reading and hanging in there.  
> And I'm sorry for any inconsistencies.
> 
> This is me, a little inconsequential person signing out.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the premise guys.  
> Truthfully ide ini tercipta berdasar obrolan random gue tentang eksistensi kehidupan sama *tiny voice* suami hehe.  
> Also this will either be quite short or a bit long. Depends on this mindfuck of mine mengarahkan kemana. 
> 
> May you find this entertaining and Have a Great day ahead! :D
> 
> Come say Hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gentrifiy)


End file.
